


Wings

by opti



Series: Everybody Else [16]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Chance Meetings, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: Turns out, Ann's got a thing for barbecue sauce on beautiful women.Written for Femslash February 2019.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is laaaaate. This was meant for Day 21, "Wings." Internet issues and recent family additions (!) caught my time, but I'm posting it anyways so that I don't lose this! I haven't written much for this month but I have at least one more planned :)
> 
> Apparently all I wanted for Feb were some rarepair femslash pairings, so enjoy?

Ann follows her usual procedure on a chilly February night -- visit a bar, get herself some liquid courage, and try to work up the nerve to talk to someone. She isn't an anxious person until human contact becomes necessary and then? Well, Ann struggles. Tonight is no different, save for the clientele of that particular bar.

It took too many failed relationships with men for Ann to recognize this, maybe it was Leslie that awakened something or it was that girl Fran from college that Ann straight up fallen in love without realizing it until now, so here she is just a town over from Pawnee. The drive was ten minutes of gripping a steering wheel hard and taking deep breaths. All that gripping and white-knuckling got in the way of dinner, so Ann orders expensive Buffalo wings and sighs when they finally arrive with another stout to replace her drained bottle.

Just as she's about to get her hands absolutely filthy, a voice cuts through the throngs of women, "Did you seriously order food from  _here_?"

It seems to be asking Ann, so she looks up to find it. The harsh scuttling of wooden stool against dirty floor takes as long as her eyes to catch a familiar face across from her at an isolated table. There were many beautiful women in the bar that night, carefully hidden away as an almost underground offshoot from a men's gay bar adjacent to it, but none of them had really looked at Ann. It's fair, they had lives. But here, at her table, a woman in a tight white shirt greets Ann.

"I was hungry," Ann says matter-of-factly midway through a bite. "Is there something wrong with these wings?"

"Yes," Lucy answers. Her lips don't curve into a smile or anything. 

"Ugh. Dude, why do I always pick the ones with health code violations?" Ann drops her wing onto the tiny plate they gave her and scoffs. Then, Lucy starts laughing and it's an ugly chuckle normally reserved for drunks and people close to one another. "What's so funny?"

"You're so gullible," is all Ann gets back in reply.

"So there's nothing wrong with these?" she gingerly goes to pick up another wing when--

"Oh, there's something wrong," and Ann's hand shoots back to her side again. Lucy talks through another alluring, hearty chuckle, "The problem is that you're not sharing them with me."

"Oh," Ann deflates. "Should I be? Is that etiquette around here? I'm so sorry, this is my first time and I'm super nervous."

"Your first time?"

"Yeah, like... with, uh," Ann flicks her wrist and lets her hand do a nonsensical twirl around the room that  _she_ knows means something.

"Ah," Lucy nods and reaches across the table for a wing. Ann tries to keep her eyes meeting Lucy's in that compromising position. So Ann takes a deep breath to relax her instincts and is met with a light perfume that doesn't assault her senses like a man's cologne did. "You  _do_ know what this place is, right?"

"Yeah, I just didn't realize I was gay. Or, I dunno, I don't know now..." Ann fiddles with the edge of a napkin and has tightens it into a ball in her fist when Lucy nods and bites into her wing. "Is that bad?"

"Nah, most of us have been there. As long as you're not here to rat this place out or anything, nobody cares," Lucy taps her fingers together and Ann hands over her giant ball of napkins with a nervous smile.

"Is that why this place is so... hidden? It feels weird being down here, like I'm not supposed to be here," Ann finally digs in when her stomach rumbles in agony at the sweet smell of barbecue sauce mixing with that heady aroma of Lucy.

"I think you belong here."

"Oh, really?" Ann asks.

A drop of barbecue sauce lands on Lucy's otherwise pristine white shirt when she asks the question. "Yeah, a fine girl like you belongs wherever she wants."

Ann shakes her head, a mixture of the lame remark and blushing because all she meant to do was scope out what flirting with another woman was like -- she had fallen in love with that Fran girl from afar, more of a crush than anything -- and now? Well, she didn't expect to get hit on by someone of this caliber.

"Yeah, right. I'm sure you say that to all the new girls," Ann says after taking a drink to get some nerves out. 

"No, not really."

There's an awkward silence at the table. Overcrowded by mingling across the bar and that sauce sinking into a shirt's fabric to which Ann can't stop her eyes from flitting. It took a moment for her to realize her shirt's mess and Ann can't really recall what happened after that because suddenly Lucy's finger was in her mouth, sucked clean of that dark red. 

Now  _that_ Ann stares at without any thought. Lucy notices, has to notice.

Ann crosses her legs and takes another deep breath.

"What did you come here for?" Lucy asks, running her finger to capture some more of the sauce from her food. "Experiment, get a date...?"

"I don't know," Ann manages to say.

"Get laid?" Lucy takes her middle finger into her mouth and Ann delights in her closed eyes because now she can stare at the glistening, rounded and short fingernails pop out of gorgeous, fat lips.

"Maybe," Ann breathes it. It's so quiet she isn't sure that Lucy could hear.

"You know, you really are fine," Lucy sets the wing down and stands up. Ann can't help but stare up at her, heart crumbling her ribs with thud after thud and warm all over. "Fucking hot."

If Ann could know what was coming next she might laugh it off as weird fantasizing. Lucy takes Ann's beer and a sip from it before offering to her and when Ann reaches for it, Lucy's eyes lock with hers. There's something feral there, something deep in thought and meaning to ask without a word. Something...  _hard_.

It's pure want. Desire.

She can't lie to herself and say she doesn't want this. Ann's nerves are in overdrive ever since the little bit of flirting about wings, for God's sake, and watching Lucy clean her hands like that?

Ann isn't sure what happened after that. There is a blur of movement, Lucy's hand in hers, and suddenly Ann's back is thrust against a wall in the hallway joining the two gay bars. A loud, odd mix of music bleeds out from both directions but all of it is lost when the taste of Lucy's lips crashes into her reality. Hungry kisses match hands clawing underneath Ann's shirt and it isn't unrequited. The softness of skin catches her by total surprise, so refreshing from oily and awful skin from every other guy, when Ann tries to mimic the moves of her partner.

Teeth almost bleed Ann's bottom lip and she moans. Ann grips the jeans tightly covering Lucy's ass and squeezes. They share a soft moan, a reciprocation from the pleasure when Lucy's tongue comes into the equation and Ann's hands exploring every bit of body available to her.

"This okay?" Lucy asks, voice deeper and hot against Ann's neck. She softly bites down there on her shoulder and whatever heat in her stomach drops out and floods her body, her veins with need. "You want this?"

"Yes," Ann mutters and takes a look at Lucy's eyes, heaving chest that Ann wants to dip down and take in her mouth.

"This?" Lucy asks and her hand rides up Ann's shirt. Hot skin meets her bra and Ann can't say anything.

So she answers by doing her mimicry act again. Lucy's stomach goes hollower when her hand runs along it, tingling with anticipation, until she rests her palm between her breasts. Lucy  _growls_ and dives in once more, pushing Ann into the wall with her hips and a hand that palms her breast and rakes along skin to relax into holding her. Lucy takes Ann's reluctant hand and shoves it into place. The soft skin alarms her again but Ann's whole body hums to the taste of Lucy's mouth and the pleasant weight of her tits.

"Fuck," Ann whispers when Lucy kisses down her neck and works on that spot on her shoulder again.

Without thinking, Ann bucks her hips into Lucy's and the brief friction has her shaking. "Jesus, you really want it don't you?"

"Yes," is all she can say. She misses the hand caressing her breast but it's soon working the fly of her jeans and Ann sighs. " _Fuck me_."

A smirk that Ann wants closer to her skin is her only answer for a moment. Dark, lidded eyes meet hers when Lucy says, "Don't worry, I'm getting there."

Her whole world seems to shiver with pleasure when Lucy's fingers are touching her. Those wet fingers from the suckling are padding soft circles on her clit. Ann clamps her mouth shut until Lucy's fights for dominance and lets her enjoy the moment loudly into her. It starts soft, Ann's hands still gripping firm ass like her life depends on it, until Lucy finds her way beneath every layer of clothing.

Her practice is obvious, Lucy's fingertips working insane jolts of electricity through her body with every pattern. She finds the one that gets Ann collapsing into her arms before leaving her palm to repeat a dumb facsimile of that motion, duller but still heavenly, and curls two fingers into her. She leaves Ann's mouth to lean down and take a haphazardly clothed nipple into her mouth, casual with pumping fingers all the while. No words seem right for Ann then, nothing but this insane pleasure wracking her whole body, and so she can only slam her head into the wall behind and let out another low sound meant to spur on and ask for more.

Lucy gets the hint, soft mouth leaving more dark marks around Ann's chest. That curved motion, those thrusts, shake Ann's bones and she comes not long after.

Her skin is on fire when Lucy finally leaves her sensitive clit alone and resumes kissing her lips without any rough bites or tongue again. The two women readjust their clothing to be somewhat presentable and it's then that Ann realizes  _anyone_ could have walked by and seen that. It didn't matter, all that mattered was getting lost in the moment for the first time in a long time.

"That was..." Ann can't find the word.

"Good?"

"Hell yeah, dude," Ann says through laughter and tries to remember how to walk, her legs jellied and bones soft and pliable. "You, uh...?"

"You look good when you come," Lucy says nonchalantly and leans forward to kiss her again.

"Oh, uh, thanks? No, I meant... do you want me to--?"

"How about next time?" she interrupts with a delicious smile that Ann wants everywhere. Her body craves it.

"Yes," Ann answers without another breath between them. "Sounds awesome."

That laughter that replies back is almost all she needs to come again. Something about it is  _everything_ Ann wants.

Again, a daze of moments occurs when Ann is all of a sudden out on the street with her heart singing, phone one contact heavier, and still high from that chance meeting in a bar over some hot wings. Lucy leaves with another kiss, a demure peck of lips with a smile, and says her goodbye. Ann wanders to her car without much desire to get home, buzzed on the sex more than alcohol, and wonders aloud to herself how desperate she would be to text Lucy right away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked the fic, consider leaving kudos. All comments are appreciated as well!


End file.
